


The DemiBlog

by underthewillow



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Basically just fluffy demigod times, Blog, Canon Compliant, Canon Continuation, F/M, Gen, Not Chronologically Ordered, how do I even tag this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthewillow/pseuds/underthewillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the #1 (and only) blog for demigods, a.k.a The DemiBlog! (That's a great name isn't it?  I should get a raise)  Created by your resident technical genius, me, this is a place for my demigod peeps to hang out and catch up!  Plus, it's a totally monster-free zone, so don't worry about becoming a tasty chimera appetizer.  If I WAS an appetizer I'd probably be hot wings because, you know, I'm the Bad Boy Supreme.  (Annabeth is now slapping me because apparently that's "not relevant."  I do what I want, Annie!)  So, anyway, enjoy the blog, kiddos.</p>
<p>Flame on!<br/>Leo Valdez</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Valdez Machine and Stew Shop

**The DemiBlog**

_Welcome to the #1 (and only) Demigod Blog in the World_

 

**The Valdez Machine and Stew Shop!**

_Tuesday 8/12/20 at 6:09_

Written by Leo Valdez

 

The Super-Sized McSchizzle and his Sunshine are opening up shop, baby! Oh, yeah! With Valdez numero dos on the way, we thought it was the right time to realize our dream, so we searched around and found an abandoned warehouse in the great state of NY (one without any cyclops). In just a few months, we'll be meeting all of your technical and tummy needs. Calypso will be cooking up the grub, and I'll be fixing and building machine stuff and periodically setting myself on fire, for your entertainment and to freak out customers. Never mind, Calypso says I can't do that. So come on down to The Valdez Machine and Stew Shop, grand opening November 20th! Bring all of yourselves, children, grandparents, aunts (Not you, Hera), uncles, and weird neighbors! We welcome everyone to Leo (and Calypso) World!

 

Flame on!

 

**Leo Valdez**

**a.k.a. The Super-sized McShizzle**

**a.k.a Repair Boy**

**a.k.a Your Favorite Flaming Hot Friend**

 

 

**Comments:**

Frank Zhang

_Monday 8/12/20 6:45_

I hate Leo World. 

* * *

Hazel Levesque (Reply to _Frank Zhang_ )

_Monday 8/12/20 6:53_

Frank! Don't worry, we will most definitely be there! 

* * *

 

Leo Valdez (Reply to _Frank Zhang_ )

_Monday 8/12/20 8:34_

Feeling the love, Frank

* * *

 

Piper Grace

_Monday 8/12/20 7:04_

Speaking of Valdez #2, how's Samuel doing?

* * *

 

Calypso Valdez (Reply to _Piper McLean_ )

_Tuesday 8/13/20 8:08_

Sammy is doing so amazing! He actually took his first steps the other day! I'll post a video later

* * *

 Piper Grace (Reply to _Calypso Valdez_ )

_Tuesday 8/13/20 10:32_

Awwwww! Jasper has just started talking and it's adorable, I can't wait for our boys to meet! 

* * *

Annabeth Jackson (Reply to _Piper Grace_ )

_Tuesday 8/13/20 11:08_

Marion is very excited for when she gets to meet her baby cousins. She keeps asking when we're going to see you guys :)

* * *

 

Annabeth Jackson

_Tuesday 8/13/20 11:03_

Leo, would mortals even see your fire? Since it's Hephaestus' and a demigod power, would it not be cloaked by the Mist? Have you ever used your power in front of a regular mortal (not Hera in disguise) and if so, did they notice? Powers such as Percy's and Jason's can be seen by mortals, but their gifts directly influence the outward forces of nature. I wonder if mortals wouldn't be able to even see your fire until you set something ablaze, or maybe they can see it and just think you are on fire. What are your thoughts?

* * *

 Leo Valdez (Reply to _Annabeth Jackson_ )

_Tuesday 8/13/20 12:22_

It's way too early for this stuff, Annie.

* * *

 

Annabeth Jackson (Reply to _Leo Valdez_ )

_Tuesday 8/13/20 12:54_

Leo, it's twelve o' clock, and don't call me Annie!

* * *

 

Leo Valdez (Reply to _Annabeth Jackson_ )

_Tuesday 8/13/20 1:16_

I need my beauty sleep…..Annie

* * *

 

Annabeth Jackson (Reply to _Leo Valdez_ )

_Tuesday 8/13/20 1:35_

Watch it, Valdez!

* * *

 

Calypso Valdez (Reply to _Leo Valdez_ )

_Tuesday 8/13/20 2:04_

Leo, be nice to Annabeth!

* * *

Leo Valdez (Reply to _Calypso Valdez_ )

_Tuesday 8/13/20 2:19_

Yes, ma'am


	2. The Announcement

**The DemiBlog**

_Welcome to the #1 (and only) Demigod Blog in the World_

 

 

**What You've All Been Waiting For!**

_Tuesday 6/3/17 at 4:03_

Written by Percy Jackson

 

ANNIES HAVING A BABY GIRL! SHES TELLING ME I SHOULD HAVE BUILT SUSPENSE FIRST BUT I DONT CARE! IM SO EXCITED! THERES GONNA BE A MINI ANNABETH! AAAGSDFIOJEIOFNMD

Annabeth here. Hello everyone. I hope you are all doing very well. Yes, I am pregnant with a girl. Percy's a bit incoherent right now, so I guess I'll finish this post. Percy wanted to name her Dory. Obviously, I didn't go for that. Her name is going to be Marion after Marion Griffin who was one of the first licensed women architects. Anyway, hope to see you guys soon!

 

Your friends,

 

**Annabeth and PERCY!**

 

 

**Comments:**

Piper McLean

_Tuesday 6/3/17 4:15_

OMG! Congrats! Percabeth Baby! I can't wait to meet my soon-to-be niece!

* * *

 

Annabeth Jackson (Reply to _PiperMcLean_ )

_Tuesday 6/3/17 4:32_

Thanks, Pipes! Umm, would you mind Iris Messaging us and charm-speaking some sense into Percy?

* * *

 

Piper McLean (Reply to _Annabeth Jackson_ )

_Tuesday 6/3/17 4:56_

No prob :)

* * *

 

Annabeth Jackson (Reply to _PiperMcLean_ )

_Tuesday 6/3/17 5:47_

You are honestly a life-saver, my friend.

* * *

 

Hazel Levesque

_Tuesday 6/3/17 4:20_

Awwwww! Congratulations from Camp J, you two!

* * *

 

Annabeth Jackson (Reply to _Hazel Levesque_ )

_Tuesday 6/3/17 4:34_

Thanks, Hazel! We can't wait to see you and Frank in a few weeks!

* * *

 

Leo Valdez

_Tuesday 6/3/17 4:52_

I'm surprised it took this long

* * *

 

Calypso Valdez (Reply to _Leo Valdez_ )

_Tuesday 6/3/17 5:15_

Leo!

* * *

 

Leo Valdez (Reply to _Calypso Valdez_ )

_Tuesday 6/3/17 5:18_

Sorry, Sunshine

* * *

 

Jason Grace

_Tuesday 6/3/17 5:03_

You okay, Perce?

* * *

Percy Jackson (Reply to _Jason Grace_ )

_Tuesday 6/3/17 5:09_

Kjsdfhai;oerjwfi;oS

* * *

 

Jason Grace (Reply to _Percy Jackson_ )

_Tuesday 6/3/17 5:12_

I guess that's a no…

* * *

 

Percy Jackson (Reply to _Jason Grace_ )

_Tuesday 6/3/17 5:30_

I'm good now. Your fiancée certainly has a way with words :)

* * *

 

Jason Grace (Reply to _Percy Jackson_ )

_Tuesday 6/3/17 5:43_

You hitting on Piper, Jackson?

* * *

 

Percy Jackson (Reply to _Jason Grace_ )

_Tuesday 6/3/17 6:04_

I'm married, Grace. I actually had the courage to propose to my girlfriend a few years ago

* * *

 

Leo Valdez (Reply to _Percy Jackson_ )

_Tuesday 6/3/17 6:15_

Oooooh, burn!

* * *

 

Jason Grace (Reply to _Leo Valdez_ )

_Tuesday 6/3/17 6:32_

Shut it, Valdez. And you nearly peed your pants, Percy, so don't act all macho

* * *

 

Leo Valdez (Reply to _Jason Grace_ )

_Tuesday 6/3/17 6:34_

That hurt man.

* * *

 

Annabeth Jackson

_Tuesday 6/3/17 5:50_

While they work this out, do want to go get some ice cream or something, Pipes?

* * *

 

Piper McLean (Reply to _Annabeth Jackson)_

_Tuesday 6/3/17 5:54_

Yes. Yes I do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this next installment of demigod blogging! I love writing these, but it's surprisingly hard to think of chapter ideas so if you have any scenes you would like to see or any other comment, feel free to review! :)


	3. A Post for Hazel

****

**The DemiBlog**

_Welcome to the #1 (and only) Demigod Blog in the World_

**Post for Hazel**

_Monday 1/11/21 at 3:29_

Written by Nico DiAngelo

 

Well, hey. Umm, so Hazel asked me to write a post announcement thing for her. I'm sure there's someone who'd do better but here it is:

A month ago, Frank Zhang proposed to my sister, Hazel Levesque, on her birthday, December 16. She said yes, so they'd like to invite you to their wedding on May 10, 2021 at Camp Jupiter. The service will be held at 10:30 and there'll be a reception afterwards. They both invite you guys to come up early, so they can see you all before their honeymoon. We hope you will be able to attend.

**Nico**

 

**Comments:**

Hazel Levesque

_Monday 1/11/21 3:35_

Thank you so much for doing this for us, Neeks :)

* * *

Nico DiAngelo (Reply to _Hazel Levesque_ )

_Monday 1/11/21 3:42_

Happy to help you and Frank

* * *

Piper Grace

_Monday 1/11/21 3:54_

I'm so excited! Jason and I will definitely be there! Congrats, you two :)

* * *

Hazel Levesque (Reply to _Piper Grace_ )

_Monday 1/11/21 4:14_

Thanks Pipes! I can't wait to see you both!

* * *

Annabeth Jackson

_Monday 1/11/21 4:07_

Congratulations to you both! Percy and I will most definitely be there, along with the rest of the family!

* * *

Hazel Levesque (Reply to _Annabeth Jackson_ )

_Monday 1/11/21 4:17_

Thanks to you too, Annabeth! Super excited to see you guys and our little nieces and nephews!

* * *

Reyna Ramirez-Arellano

_Monday 1/11/21 4:15_

Congratulations to Praetor Zhang for marrying such a person as Hazel

* * *

Hazel Levesque (Reply to _Reyna Ramirez-Arellano_ )

_Monday 1/11/21 4:20_

Hahaha, thanks Reyna :)

* * *

Frank Zhang (Reply to _Reyna Ramirez-Arellano_ )

_Tuesday 1/12/21 11:09_

I'm definitely getting the best end of the bargain! I still can't really believe that I'm lucky enough to marry Hazel, honestly

* * *

Hazel Levesque (Reply to _Frank Zhang_ )

_Tuesday 1/12/21 12:05_

Awwww! Personally I think I'm the lucky one because I have the sweetest guy in the world :)

* * *

Calypso Valdez

_Monday 1/11/21 4:22_

The Valdez family will be there! Can't wait!

* * *

Hazel Levesque

_Monday 1/11/21 4:25_

Neither can I :) Excited to see you all again!

* * *

_Leo Valdez_

_Monday 1/11/21 4:30_

_So when should we expect a mini Frank? I need to be prepared._

**This comment has been removed**

* * *

_Leo Valdez_

_Monday 1/11/21 4:32_

_You can't just delete my comments Caly!_

**This comment has been removed**

* * *

_Calypso Valdez (Reply to Leo Valdez)_

_Monday 1/11/21 4:35_

_Yes. Yes I can._

**This comment has been removed**

* * *

 

_Leo Valdez (Reply to Calypso Valdez)_

_Monday 1/11/21 4:38_

_Haha! Payback!_

**This comment has been removed**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is definitely not the most exciting/funny chapters and I'm not thrilled with how it came out but Hazel and Frank are so adorable and I love big brother Nico so I'm posting it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you did or had any suggestions about future scenes or situations you'd like to see posts about, don't forget to review :)


	4. You're Invited

**The DemiBlog**

_Welcome to the #1 (and only) Demigod blog in the world_

**You're Invited (if you're a girl)**

_Tuesday 10/23/12 at 5:57_

Written by Thalia Grace

Hey, Camp HB and J ladies! The Hunters of Artemis are having a wicked, all-fem Halloween party this next Wednesday! It's at an unspecified location but transportation will be provided to those who RSVP to lightningqueen . This is mainly to ensure idiot boys don't try to crash the party *cough* Percy and Leo *cough* Wear your battle gear because we're having the 5th annual monster hunt to celebrate the spooky season! I mean, what is honestly more frightfully fun than hacking off hydra heads with other kick-butt ladies? Besides, costumes are lame. So, are you ready for a Hunters' Halloween bash? (The answer is no; you'll never be ready)

**Artemis's Lieutenant Herself,**

**Thalia Grace**

 

Comments:

 

Leo Valdez

_Tuesday_ _10/23/12 6:05_

You think we'll try to crash your party. My heart hurts that you'd accuse us of such a vile deed!

* * *

Thalia Grace (Reply to _Leo Valdez_ )

_Tuesday_ _10/23/12 6:08_

That's totally something you'd do. Don't even try to deny it, Valdez.

* * *

Percy Jackson (Reply to _Leo Valdez_ )

_Tuesday_ _10/23/12 6:15_

She's right, we would do that.

* * *

Leo Valdez (Reply to _Percy Jackson_ )

_Tuesday_ _10/23/12 6:19_

Shhhhh. She'll discover our plan!

* * *

Thalia Grace (Reply to _Leo Valdez_ )

_Tuesday_ _10/23/12 6:30_

Idiots

* * *

Jason Grace

_Tuesday_ _10/23/12 6:24_

You're not inviting your own brother? Come on, Thals!

* * *

Thalia Grace (Reply to _Jason Grace_ )

_Tuesday_ _10/23/12 6:32_

Sorry, little bro, but its girls only. Plus, I know you would try to wear your stupid Superman costume.

* * *

Jason Grace (Reply to _Thalia Grace_ )

_Tuesday_ _10/23/12 6:39_

*le gasp* My Superman costume is awesome!

* * *

Thalia Grace (Reply to _Jason Grace_ )

_Tuesday_ _10/23/12 6:44_

…

* * *

Jason Grace (Reply to _Thalia Grace_ )

_Tuesday_ _10/23/12 6:50_

Piper loves it! Right, Pipes?...

* * *

Piper McLean (Reply to _Jason Grace_ )

_Tuesday_ _10/23/12 7:12_

…

* * *

Annabeth Chase

_Tuesday_ _10/23/12 6:30_

That sounds so fun! I'm in!

* * *

Hazel Levesque (Reply to _Annabeth Chase_ )

_Tuesday_ _10/23/12 6:42_

Seconded!

* * *

Piper McLean (Reply to _Hazel Levesque_ )

_Tuesday_ _10/23/12 7:15_

Third-ed? Is that a word?

* * *

Percy Jackson (Reply to _Annabeth Chase_ )

_Tuesday_ _10/23/12 7:32_

B-but you promised that you'd trick or treat with me, Annie! *puppy dog eyes *

* * *

Annabeth Chase (Reply to _Percy Jackson_ )

_Tuesday_ _10/23/12 8:27_

Writing "puppy dog eyes" in asterisks will in no way sway me, Seaweed Brain. But, you're right. Sorry, Thalia. Guess I'm going to be with my 19 going on 5 boyfriend dressed as a shark.

* * *

Annabeth Chase (Reply to _Annabeth Chase_ )

_Tuesday_ _10/23/12 8:29_

…and they're having their own party apparently. Guess I'll be drakon slaying after all :)

* * *

Leo Valdez

_Tuesday_ _10/23/12 7:01_

Well, if they're not going to let the life of the party (me) in then I'm just going to have my own party! Who's in?

* * *

Jason Grace (Reply to _Leo Valdez_ )

_Tuesday_ _10/23/12 7:12_

Umm…

* * *

Leo Valdez (Reply to _Jason Grace_ )

_Tuesday_ _10/23/12 7:18_

I'll make tacos, and we can get candy, and we'll watch Hercules and maybe Finding Nemo?

* * *

Percy Jackson (Reply to _Leo Valdez_ )

_Tuesday_ _10/23/12 7:34_

Me me mee meeeeeeeee

* * *

Percy Jackson (Reply to _Leo Valdez_ )

_Tuesday_ _10/23/12 7:36_

That meant I'm going to Leo's party, by the way

* * *

Jason Grace (Reply to _Leo Valdez_ )

_Tuesday_ _10/23/12 7:45_

I guess I'll go?

* * *

Frank Zhang (Reply to _Leo Valdez_ )

_Tuesday_ _10/23/12 7:56_

As long as we're not having it in Leo's room, I'm in!

* * *

Leo Valdez (Reply to _Frank Zhang_ )

_Tuesday_ _10/23/12 8:02_

Ahem, what's wrong with my room?

* * *

Frank Zhang (Reply to _Leo Valdez_ )

_Tuesday_ _10/23/12 8:05_

Last time we hung out there, I sat down and your chair almost ate me!

* * *

Leo Valdez (Reply to _Frank Zhang_ )

_Tuesday_ _10/23/12 8:09_

A dude almost gets eaten by a ONE TIME chair, and he never lets you forget it… But fine we'll have it at Nico's place

* * *

Nico DiAngelo (Reply to _Leo Valdez_ )

_Tuesday_ _10/23/12 8:10_

WHAT?!

* * *

Frank Zhang (Reply to _Leo Valdez_ )

_Tuesday_ _10/23/12 8:22_

That's good with me

* * *

Percy Jackson (Reply to _Leo Valdez_ )

_Tuesday_ _10/23/12 8:31_

Me too!

* * *

Leo Valdez (Reply to _Percy Jackson_ )

_Tuesday_ _10/23/12 8:35_

Well, it's settled then!

* * *

Nico DiAngelo (Reply to _Leo Valdez_ )

_Tuesday_ _10/23/12 8:36_

NO IT'S NOT!

* * *

 

Leo Valdez (Reply to _Nico DiAngelo_ )

_Tuesday_ _10/23/12 8:40_

Shhhhh

 

 

**The DemiBlog**

_Welcome to the #1 (and only) Demigod blog in the world_

**You're Invited (if you're a BOY)**

_Wednesday 10/24/12 at 1:34_

Written by Leo Valdez

Hey guys at Camp HB and J. If you feel left out of that stupid Hunter party, have no fear! Leo is here! We guys are having our OWN party next week at an undisclosed location (psst, it's at Nico's place but don't tell anyone). It's going to be even AWESOMER! AND you can wear a costume! Doesn't that sound so much better? Plus I'm making tacos. And we're watching Finding Nemo. Jealous, ladies? (You should be) RSVP at supersizedmcshizzle .

Flame on!

**Leo Valdez**

**a.k.a. The Super-sized McShizzle**

**a.k.a. Repair Boy**

**a.k.a. Your Favorite Flaming Hot Friend**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is honestly one of my favorite chapters and was really fun to write. Like always, I hope you enjoyed this foray into demigod blogging, and if you have any suggestions or opinions, feel free to comment!

**Author's Note:**

> The formatting of AO3 has taken some getting used to, so sorry if it looks a little weird. This is a story which I'm going to try to update somewhat regularly (let's see how well THAT goes), and I have a few more chapters drafted up from previously so hopefully I'll be able to continue a weekly update schedule with school and such. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this foray into the world of demigod blogging!


End file.
